leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Horton11! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Semyon Schaftgau I remember that during a recent chat, you'd created a map that showed Schaftgau, Ihnagau and Denavai all together, but you'd posted it on Imgur instead of on the wiki. Would you be able to upload that here, because I've lost the Imgur link you posted then? 77topaz (talk) 08:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Correction, I was able to find the link in my browser history. I do think you should upload it to this wiki, though. 77topaz (talk) 09:34, September 9, 2017 (UTC) : Done. horton11 14:39, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate your work, but I'm gonna do it differently (:o). This is due to the fact that the shape isn't icelandy enough, the resolution is too small for me to be able to work with it, and Akranes is on the other side of Innugey. So I propose you use the map you made for another province. --OuWTB 16:10, September 9, 2017 (UTC) : Which one though? horton11 17:39, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Either Varyagia or Luronesse. I would prefer Luronesse, but Varyagia is okay if 4kant wants Luronesse somewhere else. --Semyon 17:47, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Luronesse is its own island I think. horton11 18:06, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::4kant made his on map on the Luronesse page, so maybe Varyagia would be better. 77topaz (talk) 23:30, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Skaftgey is best positioned directly southeast of Innugey :o --OuWTB 18:20, September 9, 2017 (UTC) : As an island, or would you want it connected? horton11 18:31, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I already finisht the part of the map that faces the main island, so I guess it's gonna be unconnected. --OuWTB 18:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright. When its finished you want me to add it to the bigger map? horton11 18:35, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure, if you find a way :P --OuWTB 18:53, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::I can haha. horton11 18:59, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Good :P --OuWTB 19:00, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Horton, do you have the updated map at a higher resolution? I noticed the map of Ihnagau before the red province was added has has a higher level of detail than the current map. I was thinking of creating a map of the districts of Ihnagau, so the higher the resolution of the map I can work with, the better. 77topaz (talk) 21:36, September 10, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah for sure but I'm gonna have time only after lunch i think. horton11 05:08, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::This good enough? http://leifsland.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ihnagau_karte.png horton11 15:39, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, that resolution's great! :) Though, I just noticed, on the right-hand side of the mouth of the Ihna there's a few pixels of the border missing (though that isn't very important). 77topaz (talk) 20:06, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Island name We need to pick a name for the island on which Denavia, Ihnagau and Varyagia are located. Because of the intractability of the currency debate, I'd like you to pick a Spanish name and then I will Germanify and Russify it. :P --Semyon 18:07, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : And if we named it after one of Zeus' many lovers? horton11 18:19, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure. --Semyon 18:27, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::How about these: Podarge, Dione, Elara? horton11 18:37, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::I personally don't really like the first one, but whichever you prefer. --Semyon 18:41, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::We can go with Elara. It could work as Elara or Elarien in German and Элара. horton11 19:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Cool, I'll make the German page. --Semyon 19:27, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Prima! horton11 19:29, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Elara sounds cute but I don't think naming it after one of Zeus' many lovers makes sense. People tend to not be pagan. I'd suggest something after a person who initiated the anti-assimilation movement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:48, September 29, 2017 (UTC) I already decided it's Stórey in Icelandic, but cuz they cutely puristic, that's not an issue. --OuWTB 10:05, September 30, 2017 (UTC)